


托马斯的烦恼

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, owltalon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 蛰伏着天天试图拐走迪克以及暗中观察布鲁斯的夜枭，和被切成6块【因为未知的力量】把自己拼回去追过来的理查德在主世界的日常





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞产物，算半AU  
> 段子，人物和剧情有捏造，OOC，不接受不要看  
> 背景含brucedick  
> 以及迪克其实很烦恼，真的

托马斯和理查德又吵架了。  
他们吵架的理由有很多，比如理查德夜不归宿，比如托马斯总是骚扰夜翼，比如理查德和姑娘搭讪时被托马斯抓个正着——很多很多，他们似乎每天都有新的矛盾和新的吵架理由。  
“我受够了！”理查德对着托马斯大叫到，一肚子火气。“你要是觉得夜翼更好就跟蝙蝠侠去抢啊！偷偷摸摸的跟踪人家算什么事！”  
“我没觉得他更好——理查德！理查德你听我说！”  
“都约出去吃晚餐了还有什么理由！你从来没带我出去吃过饭！”  
“我又不是不想！”托马斯的声音也大了起来。“可是你又不能——”  
意识到了不应该提这个话题，托马斯及时的闭嘴了，理查德啧啧嘴，摇了摇头，拉开门就出去了。  
“我知道他能带得出去。”理查德嘟囔着。“不像我，连吃东西都做不到。”  
理查德又离家出走了，托马斯抹了把脸，觉得太阳穴跳得有些疼。

自从在这个世界蛰伏着做着改变世界的准备，托马斯就一直试图和蝙蝠侠作对，并且把把迪克·格雷森拐来和他做搭档作为应该做的第一件事。就是这么一件事情，一件为了伟大事业的事情，总需要耐心。  
然而就因为这件事，托马斯和理查德吵了很多次架。  
托马斯虽然也为这件事很烦心，但他理解理查德的心情，当他还打算坚持不懈拐走这里的夜翼时，理查德把自己的腿拼到身体上歪歪斜斜地找过来了，那时候他还不那么擅长把腿拼回去。  
“我向你发誓你是我唯一的理查德，这里的理查德——夜翼，我只是想找他做事业伙伴！”  
而理查德觉得，谁他妈信啊。现在托马斯每天就是理查德组队吧理查德搭档吧理查德你应该和我干一番事业，他呢？他就不是理查德了吗？还是说托马斯已经在嫌弃他全身被切成六块了，而夜翼更有魅力？  
为此他还偷偷去跟踪了夜翼，看着对方的紧身衣，默默的摸了一把自己的屁股，失落的回去了。  
“你今天怎么不高兴了？”清晨托马斯回来的时候看见理查德泡在浴缸里，两条腿拆下来扔在水里，缩在那里吐泡泡。“我回来的太晚了？”  
“我就是觉得我实在是太没有魅力了。”理查德抬起头说。“你今天去干什么了？”  
“观察蝙蝠侠。”托马斯拿过海绵开始给理查德擦洗后背。“你以为我又去找夜翼了？”  
“你去找我也不意外。”理查德哼哼。“毕竟嘛，他又好看又性感不是？”  
“我说过了，理查德，你没必要为他吃醋。”  
“我今天去看了看他，他的身材是真的好，尤其是那个屁股，看着特别性感。”  
“你的屁股也不错，和他的差不到哪儿去。”  
“少来吧，人家屁股摸起来像欧派，我的摸起来就是面口袋。”  
“我就喜欢面口袋，行了吧？”托马斯捞起他的大腿擦洗起来。“我对他的屁股没兴趣，我发誓，理查德。”  
“他还活着。”  
“你也是。”  
“你确定？”理查德抬手把头拔了下来，然后又按回去。“我是个死人，托马斯，他是活的，活蹦乱跳的那种，屁股摸起来感觉还特别不错。”  
“……等等，你今天去摸过他的屁股了是吗？”  
理查德耸了耸肩。

这次理查德决定报复托马斯。托马斯你不是总是去找夜翼吗？我今天就去找蝙蝠侠，看你怎么办。  
理查德洗了个澡，把胳膊腿拼回去，正了正头的位置，翻出几身衣服，挑了挑，穿着自己的利爪制服就出去了。  
蝙蝠侠的夜晚往往开始于滴水兽头部或者是蝙蝠探照灯，理查德心里清楚。他身手敏捷地溜到滴水兽不远处，心里盘算着怎么能悄悄摸摸靠近蝙蝠侠还不被他一顿胖揍。  
蝙蝠侠穿着紧身衣，身上的肌肉一块块的，紧绷着充满力量。理查德想了想托马斯，觉得还是蝙蝠侠好，看着就性感，你看托马斯穿的那身夜枭的行头，啧啧，差的不是一点半点——  
“你在干嘛？”理查德被托马斯的声音吓得差点一刀子捅过去。“你在看我弟弟？”  
“他又不是你弟弟。”  
“我这个世界的弟弟而已。”托马斯一把将理查德拽了过来。“你离家出走就是为了来找他？”  
“不行吗？许你天天找夜翼不许我来找蝙蝠侠？他可比你性感多了。”  
托马斯哼了一声，扛起理查德就往回走。  
“你干嘛！放我下来！”  
“回家。”托马斯很生气。“我们需要谈谈。”  
“我才不想和你谈！”  
“要么我们好好谈谈，要么我没收你的腿，你自己看着办吧。”

理查德表达自己心情不好和赌气的方式十分简单明了，比如这次。在好好谈了一番之后，托马斯一觉睡醒想拿杯牛奶喝的时候，一开冰箱门看到一个头在冰箱里。  
“理查德！”  
“干嘛。”头说。“睡觉呢。”  
“你干嘛这是！”  
“你昨天不是说要我冷静一下吗？”头睁开眼睛，用没什么光彩的蓝眼睛看着他。“我在听你的话啊。”  
“……你这是在故意气我。”托马斯把头拿出来，抱到洗手间给他洗了洗脸。“至于吗。”  
“怎么，我听你的话也不行？”  
“你要是听话就不会把头放到冰箱里了。”  
“我的头放在哪里我还不能决定了？”  
“理查德。”托马斯叹了口气。“好吧，我今天不出去了，在家里陪你，别生气了。”  
头不说话。  
“晚上我带你去吃饭。”托马斯找到缩在壁橱里的身体，把头按了回去。“你要想的话我们可以去看电影，今天我全天都是你的，晚上我们去约会。”  
“你不找夜翼去了？”  
“不找。”托马斯亲亲他的眼睛。“都说了我是想找他做搭档，你才是我的理查德。”  
“你找我不也一样，我还会杀人，他又不会。”  
“你又忘了上回打到一半胳膊飞出去的事情了。”  
“切。”理查德扭过脸去不看他。“活着的时候我可有用，现在我就没什么用了。”  
“唉，理查德。”  
“干嘛。”  
“我觉得可能是我们昨天晚上探讨的不够深入才让你有这样的错觉。”  
理查德一听觉得自己脸都要红了——如果他还能脸红的话。  
“不过我不介意再好好探讨一下。”  
“那你还得再夸夸我。”理查德嘟嘟囔囔地扭了扭屁股。“使劲夸我。”  
“你是最好的。”托马斯把理查德抱了起来。“我知道你很有用很厉害，毕竟你是我的理查德，但我不想再让你出事了。”  
“继续。”  
“你用不着觉得夜翼比你好看比你性感，我对蝙蝠侠的人没有那方面的兴趣。”  
“瞎说，他那身穿的跟裸体根本没什么区别，你敢说你没兴趣？”  
“我就算有兴趣也不能跟你说啊。”  
“你看你果然对他有想法！”  
“唉，理查德。”  
“再不证明你比蝙蝠侠性感我就离家出走。”  
“这可是你说的。”托马斯把理查德扔到床上。“那你今天就别起来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

托马斯现在还会经常想起来理查德身体的温度，虽然现在他的身体不再有温度，不过他依然对他已经没有以前那么有弹性的身体爱不释手。  
“你还要摸多久？”理查德抬头问。“你还睡不睡了？”  
“我想再多摸摸你。”  
“肉麻。”理查德把腿卸下来塞到托马斯怀里，翻了个身。“那我先睡了。”  
“理查德。”  
“要摸去摸夜翼的。”他总是喜欢提夜翼。“别摸我的。”  
“你知道我只爱你，理查德。”  
理查德不说话，在那里装睡。托马斯把他的腿装回去，关了灯，从后面抱住他睡了。理查德感受着背后的体温，觉得委屈想哭。  
他们重逢后和别人打过一架，结果他用力把一个人甩出去的时候右手也跟着飞了出去，吓得其他人落荒而逃，而托马斯则沉默着把他的手臂捡了回来，然后按了回去。  
“以后别跟我出来了。”托马斯说。“你这样太危险。”  
“……你知道我能打。”理查德看着自己的右手。“你知道我明白你的所有想法。”  
“我知道。”托马斯揉了揉他的头。“可是我不想让你再出事。”  
如果理查德再出什么事，他真的承受不了。他失去过理查德，现在他以这样的状态存在于他的身边他已经很满足了，他只想让理查德安全的生活下去，不再利用他，不再会因为他而受到伤害。  
“我不比他差。”理查德抱着被子闷闷地说。“我会杀人，他不会。”  
“我知道。”  
“我也不怕痛。”  
“可是你受伤了不会恢复。”  
“我不在乎，托马斯。”  
“我在乎。”托马斯说。“我不想让你再为我受伤。”  
“但我还是对你没用了。我不能再在你身边帮助你了，夜翼才会。”  
“我知道你吃醋。”  
“我才没有。”  
“我只爱你一个。”托马斯抱的更紧了些。“我只爱你，理查德，我爱你。”  
他曾经没说过那么多爱，在理查德死后他坦诚了许多。他会直接说自己爱理查德，在乎理查德，也会包容他变得有些怪有些任性的脾气。他知道这些来之不易，也知道理查德对夜翼的羡慕和对自己现在这幅样子的自卑。  
“……以前你的一切都是我的。”  
“现在也是。”  
理查德在托马斯的怀里扭动了几下，嘟囔着睡着了。

理查德起床后穿衣服的时候被托马斯摸了好几把屁股，他皱着眉头说你能不能注意点，我身上的痕迹现在要很久才能下去。  
“那正好说明你有主。”托马斯帮他穿好衬衫，吻了吻他。“你真漂亮。”  
“认真的？我现在就是个会动的尸体。”  
“你不需要这样，理查德。”  
他们就这么在床上坐了一分钟。  
“我讨厌我现在这样。”他轻声说。“在你身边的人应该是我。”  
“你一直在我身边。”托马斯轻轻拉住他的手，那双手苍白而没有弹性，他总是要轻轻碰触理查德。“只有你，永远都只有你。”  
他现在就像一个需要时常哄哄娇妻的丈夫一样。有时候托马斯会在家吃饭，理查德会亲自下厨，虽然厨艺和阿尔弗雷德差了不少，但到也没什么。他不再想让理查德当他最趁手的工具，他只想爱他。然而很明显，理查德并不能接受这些，曾经托马斯是他的一切意义，如今他什么都做不了，他甚至感觉托马斯不再需要他，这样的落差是他无法接受的。  
然而他不能再伤害理查德。他需要夜翼协助他，他们是不同世界的同一个人，他们长得一模一样，曾经的时候理查德也和他的性格相似。虽然夜翼奉行他弟弟——这个世界的弟弟——不杀的原则，但是他知道自己需要夜翼的协助。  
虽然他对理查德的吃醋真的没有办法，但是他现在耐心好多了，托马斯也不介意一遍遍的解释和保证，他知道再也无法弥补成原样，但他还可以做的事还有很多。  
“你今天还回来吃饭吗？”  
“如果你给我做龙虾馄饨的话我就回来吃。”  
“……谁要给你做。”理查德看了他一眼，跳下床穿上鞋，拿过钱包出去了。  
“理查德？”  
“我去超市。”  
托马斯笑了。  
“我晚上一定回来。”  
“你爱回来不回来。”  
理查德关上门。他今天的心情会很好，托马斯有好一段时间没有在家吃饭了，因为他不需要也不能吃饭，他们连续一周不开火都很正常。到这并不意味着他不会期待托马斯晚上会回来说要吃晚餐，就像以前那样，阿尔弗雷德打点一切，从局外人的事务到他们两个的衣食住行，理查德最喜欢的就是晚上和托马斯一起的晚餐时光。

托马斯晚上准时回来了，空着肚子。理查德的心情好了，也不发脾气了，正在笨手笨脚做意式龙虾馄饨。他们有好一段时间没有这样在晚餐时间聊天了，托马斯跟他讲今天发生的事情，理查德抱怨自己的水平不够，阿尔弗雷德做这活可是手到擒来。  
“我不行。”他说。“这也太难看了。”  
“好吃就行了。”托马斯说，从背后抱住他。“我感觉好久没有这样——”  
“……我今天可能没有装好。”理查德看着掉在托马斯臂弯里的胳膊，手里还拿着个龙虾馄饨。“劳驾帮我装回去？”  
“还是我来吧。”  
“别，让我来，谢谢。”理查德活动了一下装回去的手臂，托马斯把他圈在怀里，伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇。“你在这里骚扰我就行了，其他事情交给我。”  
“好吧——等等，你的头有点歪——”  
托马斯把理查德的头拔下来，捧在手里亲了他，然后把脑袋按了回去。  
“……托马斯，你要是想亲我可以直接亲。”  
“咳。”  
理查德扔掉手里的龙虾馄饨，捧住他的脸亲上去，弄了他一脸面粉。  
“我觉得晚餐后你还能干点别的。”  
“什么？”  
“你来洗盘子。”  
理查德看着托马斯吃瘪的表情得意地笑了。


End file.
